Library (Series)
by Rilakkumahun
Summary: Fifth Series Up! Sehun benci perpustakaan. Jika bukan karena ia sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai kekasihnya, ia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakan kakinya diperpustakaan lagi! / Series / KaiHun Fanfiction / AU, OOC, Sho-Ai / Review?
1. Chapter 1

_It's KaiHun Fanfiction._ _For who doesn't loved Kaihun. Hope to get away._

_._

_Library_

.

.

Berjalan seorang diri ditengah suasana koridor yang sudah tak lagi bersahabat. Pasalnya, sekarang sudah sore dan itu membuat lingkungan sekolah mulai sepi. Bahkan Sehun tak bertemu dengan siapapun sepanjang ia berjalan dari gerbang tadi.

Langkah Sehun memelan. Ketika getaran pada saku celananya membuatnya hampir saja menjerit.

_**Aku menunggumu Sehunaa**_

Sehun menggerutu. Benar! Jika bukan karena Sehun **sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat **mencintai lelaki yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan. Mungkin ia tidak akan benar-benar memutar langkahnya yang seharusnya berjalan keluar dari sini bukan malah masuk kembali kedalam sekolah.

"Jongin _pabo_! Kenapa juga harus menyuruhku ke perpustakaan sore hari begini!"

Seharusnya. Seharusnya Jongin, kekasih tercintanya tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka berada didalam perpustakaan. Ahh ia bahkan tau! Lalu.. lalu ia malah meminta Sehun datang keperpustakaan sekarang.

Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya tidak suka. Menatap kenop pintu perpustakaan itu lama. Berfikir apakah ia harus masuk! Masalahnya perpustakaan_ 'kan_ sepi sekali. Bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau ada hantu?!

Perdebatan panjang didalam kubu hatinya tetap membawanya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan. Ia mencintai Jongin sungguh! Dan ini ia lakukan karena mencintai Jongin!

"Jonginnie" Sehun melangkah menyusuri jejeran rak tinggi perpustakaan satu persatu. Mencoba mencari Jongin yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi dan berniat menakutinya.

.

_'Aku paling suka membaca buku disudut perpustakaan'_

_'Kenapa disudut? Jangan bilang kau disana agar aku tidak bisa menemukanmu yang sedang berselingkuh! Kau selingkuh!'_

_Jongin terkekeh. 'Mana bisa aku selingkuh disaat kekasihku bahkan begitu cantik?'_

_'Tampan, Jonginnie!'_

_'Tidak! Cantik'_

_'Aa~ tampan~!'_

.

_Ah aku tau dimana dia!_ Sehun memekik senang dalam hati.

_Tep_.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Sebuah note sebesar pembatas buku yang terselip diantara buku berhasil membuatnya penasaran. Sehun menarik note itu dan membaca sesuatu yang tertulis disana. Tulisan tangan milik Jongin.

_'Hei kekasihku yang cantik!'_

"Cihh sudah berkali-kali aku bilang. Aku ini tampan bukan cantik!"

Note kedua.

_'Sejak setahun yang lalu kau benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku'_

Sehun tersenyum dalam diam. Ohh apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi _deg-deg_-an begini?

Note ketiga.

_'Maaf jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini, Sehunaa'_

"Apa sih maksudnya! Astaga apa ia ada disini? Ahh dia pasti sedang bersembunyi" Sehun menggumam dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya.

Note keempat.

_'Tapi aku selalu mengikutimu, kemanapun kau melangkah. Apa kau tau itu?'_

"Astaga Jongin dimana dirimu? Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu!" Sehun berkata lirih. Ahh ia jadi malu begini.

Note kelima

_'Satu-satunya orang yang akan mewarnai hidupku. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuatku betah memandangi wajahnya'_

"Auhh yang satu ini sedikit panjang!"

Note keenam.

_'Satu yang harus kau tau..'_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Perlahan tapi pasti jemari lentiknya menarik lembar note terakhir yang terselip diantara buku-buku itu.

Note ketujuh.

_'Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu'_

Ohh tidak wajah Sehun benar-benar memerah padam. Astaga! Dimana Jonginienya. Ia benar-benar ingin menciumnya. Oh Tuhan. Semoga saja jantungnya masih cukup kuat menerima ini.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Tepat ketika ia merasa sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Sepasang sepatu yang sangat ia kenal dan sebuah suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Ingin memeluku?"

Jongin, lelaki yang sejak tadi tersenyum-senyum gemas karena gumaman lucu Sehun, berdiri tepat dihadapan lelaki manis itu.

Sehun terdiam. Sejak kapan Jonginie-nya jadi begitu tampan begini?

"Kenapa? Aku tampan? Aku tau itu!"

Sehun merengut tidak setuju.

"Aniyo!"

"Jadi, apa kau ingin memeluku?"

"Tidak siapa yang bilang?!"

"Tuh tuh wajahmu memerah itu artinya kau bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Ti.."

Suara Sehun terhenti, sebuah lengan yang melingkari bahunya membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia memang sering berpelukan dengan Jongin. Tetapi, tidak disaat dirinya tengah malu seperti ini.

Sehun bahkan belum cukup tersadar dari keromantisan yang Jongin buat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun!"

"Hng" Sehun bergumam. Membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada bahu Jongin.

"Aku menyayangimu Sehun"

Sehun tak menjawab hanya semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seromantis ini?"

Sehun bertanya, seraya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin tepat di matanya.

"Sejak kau semakin cantik!"

"Tampan Jongin!"

"_Aigoo_ tetap mengaku tampan, _eohh_?"

"Memang tampan!"

Jongin terkekeh geli. Tak ada yang lebih menarik memang selain menggoda kekasihnya ini. Jongin menyukainya. Bukan karena ia suka Sehun kesal. Hanya saja ekspresi yang ditunjukannya begitu lucu ketika kesal. Mengambil sedikit kesempatan menguntungkan tidak masalah _'kan_?

"Cium aku dulu"

"_Shireo_~!"

"Tapi kalau aku cium pasti kau menurut!"

"Masa aku harus menciummu lebih dulu?" Sehun berkata lirih. Jujur sedikit malu.

"Memang kenapa? Bahkan _uke_ jaman sekarang sudah lebih agresif"

"Ahh Jonginie _shireoo_!" Sehun berseru heboh. Semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei, hei aku sesak!"

Sehun buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Ohh apa ia sudah keterlaluan memeluk Jongin tadi? Tapikan itu karena ia malu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari Jongin mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Sehun. Mengecupnya semakin dalam.

Sehun membalasnya, melingkarkan tangannya ditengkuk Jongin. Mengikuti gerakan lembut bibir Jongin diatas bibir tipisnya. Jongin tersenyum, merasakan bagaimana Sehun seperti ingin mendominasi. Sehun melenguh pelan. Lidah Jongin menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Ciuman Jongin turun ke lehernya. Mencium. Menjilat. Dan menyesapnya. Meninggalkan bercak keunguan yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

_Klek_.

Suara pintu yang terkunci itu membuat Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong Jongin kuat dan berlari kearah pintu perpustakaan. Menatapnya terkejut.

"Bermalam disini tidak buruk!" Ujar Jongin dari arah belakang. Mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

.

.

.

**SELESAI**.

Okehh ini hanya wujud kecintaan gue sama KaiHun. Yeayy _Jjang_-lah!

_Mind to review, plend?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Math!_

.

.

Senyum Sehun mengembang tak terkendali, menatap kertas segi empat dihadapannya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Angka yang terdapat disana yang menyebabkan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Memang bukan angka yang terlalu besar tetapi setidaknya Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan angka sebesar itu di Ulangan Matematikanya.

"Ahh ini namanya peningkatan! Yeah peningkatan! Jongin harus tau!" Gumam Sehun penuh semangat.

Jadi, begitu bel berdering mengakhiri pelajaran saat itu. Sehun buru-buru merapikan meja dan memasukan semua barang-barangnya yang berserakan diatas meja kedalam tas punggungnya.

Namun ketika ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya berbelok di tikungan menuju kelas Jongin. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang membicarakan kekasihnya. _Yeah_ mungkin memang hal biasa, ketika Jongin adalah salah satu murid _terpopuler_ di Sekolahnya.

"Aku bingung apa sih yang dilihat Jongin _sunbae_ dari _namja_ itu? Ia tidak pintar, tidak menarik _yeahh_ kau tau lah, seperti apa dia itu.."

"_Ne_, aku juga bingung. Benar-benar bingung"

"Kau tau sebenarnya aku masih patah hati Jongin _sunbae_ memilih _namja_ itu.."

"Kekekeke tenang saja. Aku yakin hubungan mereka pasti tidak akan bertahan lama! Tinggal tunggu waktunya saja"

"Kau tau aku selalu berdoa untuk itu hahaha!"

.

.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar dengan telingamu sendiri dua orang tengah menggosipkanmu dan membanding-bandingkanmu. Mengatakan hal-hal buruk mengenai dirimu, mengatakan bahwa Jongin kekasihnya tidak cocok bersamamu hanya karena kau bodoh dan tidak menarik. Sehun sadar hal itu. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari '_namja_' yang dimaksud kedua gadis tadi. Memangnya siapa lagi kekasih Jongin?

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi. Mereka mendoakan agar hubungannya dengan Jongin cepat-cepat _kandas_. Astaga! Apa mereka itu manusia?! Mengapa mereka begitu kejam?

Sehun tertunduk, berjalan dengan langkah menghentak. Tetapi kemudian terhenti tepat didepan kelas Jongin. Berdiri disamping pintu kelas, sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Sejujurnya Sehun bukan seseorang yang baik dalam pergaulan. Jadi, dihadapkan dengan _sunbae-sunbae_nya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas membuatnya sedikit sungkan.

"Hei Jongin! Kekasihmu menjemput nih!" Seru seorang teman Jongin. Membuat Sehun bertambah malu dengan rona merah yang menggumpal dikedua pipinya.

"Sudah lama?"

Sehun menoleh, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Pulang sekarang?"

"_Ne_.."

.

.

.

Sehun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Tangannya meremas celananya, dan terus menjilati bibirnya. Kalau sudah seperti itu Jongin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Eung.. Jonginnie?"

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak nyaman? Apa kau tidak suka kita makan disini, kalau memang iya kita bisa pindah ketempat lain saja"

Sehun menggeleng kuat "Bukan! Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu.."

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, melihat Sehun yang kini sibuk membuka dan mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya.

"Ini.. hasil ulangan matematika-ku hari ini"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ahh laporan rutinnya rupanya. Jongin mengambil dengan lembut kertas segi empat itu. Dan kembali tersenyum tipis melihat angka yang tertulis disana.

"Berapa nilai terakhirmu Sehunnie?"

"Emhh, lima koma lima seminggu yang lalu"

"Ini peningkatan kan"

Sehun tersenyum tipis namun tak bertahan lama, setelahnya ia tertunduk mengingat apa yang didengarnya disekolah tadi. "Emhh Jonginnie?"

"Kalau aku ingin nilai sempurna pada ulangan matematika-ku, apakah itu mungkin?"

Jongin mengeryit heran. Melihat itu Sehun kembali tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak mungkin _ya_?" Menghela nafas berat.

"Hei hei aku kan tidak bilang tidak mungkin"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakannya Jongin" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, merengut kesal.

'_Sensitif sekali?_' Batin Jongin.

"Bisa saja. Tentu saja bisa. Selama ada kemauan apapun mungkin terjadi _'kan_?"

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin dengan binar dikedua matanya. Astaga perubahan _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membantumu"

"Oke! Mulai sekarang kau harus mengajariku! Setiap hari! Yosh!"

Jongin terkekeh mengusak surai Sehun gemas.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar bahwa perubahan _mood_ yang begitu cepat benar-benar berdampak buruk. Contohnya saja seperti saat ini. Sehun sudah terlanjur menginap diapartemen Jongin tetapi ia malah menelungkupkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk Jongin. Padahal total waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk membahas _rumus-rumus matematika _tidak lebih dari empat puluh lima menit. Dan Sehun sudah merengek bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Benar-benar _moody_.

"Jonginnie aku mengantuk! Aku mau tidur saja, besok saja lagi"

Begitu katanya. Hingga akhirnya Jongin terpaksa membereskan buku-buku Sehun dan mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya itu untuk memeluknya sepanjang malam ini.

.

.

.

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan menatap malas sekelilingnya.

Ahh dia _'kan_ sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakinya diperpustakaan lagi. Tapi kenapa Jongin malah membawanya kesini?

"Jonginnie, kan kita bisa belajar ditempat lain" Rayu Sehun memelaskan wajahnya. Jongin terkekeh.

"Dimana?"

"Dikantin misalnya?"

"Hei, memangnya aku tidak tau. Kalau dikantin kau tidak akan _konsentrasi_, apalagi kalau disuguhkan makanan" Jawab Jongin cepat dan tepat.

"Diatap sekolah?"

"Ehem kau tau kan bagaimana aku kalau sudah berdua saja denganmu, _heum_? Yang ada aku yang akan menghancurkan _konsentrasi_mu.."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"Oke kau menang Tuan Kim!" Sehun mendengus diakhir kalimatnya.

"Haha sudah jangan marah.."

"Aku tidak marah!" Ujar Sehun ketus.

"Kau marah"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat didepan Jongin. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Sedangkan Jongin dibelakangnya hanya dapat tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun. Memangnya ada yang lebih menggemaskan dari ini?

"Sudah jangan marah!" Ujar Jongin menggapai tangan Sehun.

"Aku bilangkan aku tidak mau diperpustakaan Jongin! Lihat aku diomeli lagi kan?!" Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena terlalu kesal.

Sehun ingat betul bagaimana pertama kali ia dibentak-bentak oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Dan tiba-tiba ia menangis begitu saja. Sehun benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar suara kencang seperti saat itu.

Ruangan dengan _rak-rak buku_ raksasa itu benar-benar membawa _trauma_ tersendiri bagi Sehun. Diomeli penjaga perpustakaan, hingga terkunci semalaman dengan Jongin didalam sana.

.

.

"Maafkan aku.." Jongin menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya. Menggenggam telapak tangannya.

Sehun terdiam.

"Sehunna.."

Sehun masih terdiam.

"Baik, aku yang salah. Aku salah memaksamu belajar didalam perpustakaan. Kumohon maafkan aku!"

Sehun menunduk, "Aku juga salah, maafkan aku.."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, terkadang sifat _moody_ Sehun juga membawa hal baik dalam hidupnya. Misalnya saja ia akan jadi cepat sekali lupa bahwa semenit yang lalu ia sedang kesal setengah mati padanya. Dan semenit kemudian ia menemukan _namja_-nya itu sedang bermanja-manja dengannya seolah lupa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kalau boleh Jongin ingin sekali mencium Sehun disini, sayangnya ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya ditengah kerumunan siswa.

.

.

.

Kepala Sehun terayun membuat sang pemilik sedikit terkejut. Berkali-kali kepalanya hampir saja terjatuh diatas kerasnya meja belajar. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membuat dirinya tetap terjaga. Ia tidak mau lagi menyia-nyiakan waktu belajarnya dengan Jongin. Jadi, ia tetap berusaha membuka matanya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin. Meskipun ia yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada satupun yang berhasil diserap otaknya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hei Sehun..?"

Tersentak ketika seseorang mengguncang bahunya.

"Eung? Ada apa Jonginie?" Ujarnya seraya mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"_Aniyo_! Tidak mengantuk! Aku akan belajar sampai malam!"

Jadi, ketika waktu terus bergulir. Jongin baru sadar jika _'Belajar sampai malam'_ yang dimaksudkan Sehun itu hanya sampai pukul sembilan lewat delapan menit. Dan setelahnya yang Jongin lihat adalah kepala Sehun yang terjatuh diatas meja dengan mata terkatup dan nafas yang teratur. Ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu yang lalu sejak pertama kali Sehun dengan menggebu-gebu meminta Jongin mengajarinya pelajaran yang menjadi musuh hampir seluruh siswa.

Oke mungkin, atau bukan mungkin tapi memang faktanya Oh Sehun tidak dianugerahi otak yang pintar dan _encer_ layaknya air. Mungkin memang faktanya, Sehun ditakdirkan seperti itu.

Bahkan disaat Jongin bersungguh-sungguh mengajarinya, dirinya malah seperti ogah-ogahan padahal sebelumnya dirinya yang memaksa Jongin mengajarinya setiap hari.

Ugh! Sehun jadi berfikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jongin yang harus menghadapi _namja_ seperti dirinya. Sedikit banyak ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Ia hanya.. hanya ingin membuktikan kalau ia juga pantas untuk Jongin. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan untuk bersanding dengan Jongin.

"Jadi, sudah mau cerita?"

Sehun meringis kesakitan ketika jemari Jongin mengelus perlahan sebelah kanan pipinya.

"Sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa membuat keributan seperti itu, eum?"

"Bukan aku! Mereka yang mulai duluan!"

"Tapi dari yang aku lihat, kau yang berjalan kearah mereka dan menumpahkan segelas penuh juice-mu kearah mereka.."

"Jadi, kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Oh Sehun.."

"Kalau memang kau tidak suka, yasudah pergi saja kepada mereka! Aku bisa sendiri. Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Aku bisa belajar sendiri! Aku bisa sendiri!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya! Jongin harusnya sadar. Memang ia yang pertama kali dengan sengaja menumpahkan juicenya diatas kepala gadis itu. Memang terlihat seperti dirinya yang memulai masalah.

Tapi sebelum itu Jongin harusnya tau apa yang mereka katakan!

Jongin terdiam. Sehun memang berteriak padanya. Tapi Jongin yakin getar suara itu berbeda. _Namja_-nya menahan tangis.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti Sehuna~"

Sehun tertunduk, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar marah! Ia benci disaat orang-orang selalu menganggapnya kekanakan dan brutal.

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Maka dari itu, buat aku mengerti.." Suara Jongin melembut. Ia sadar dan begitu mengenal Sehun. Karena Sehun tidak akan bisa diperlakukan kasar, sekalipun itu hanya dibentak.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Menjilati bibir bawahnya, gugup.

"Apa.. apa aku bodoh?"

Jongin mengeryit heran.

"Mereka.. bilang aku bodoh makanya aku menyiram mereka dengan juice-ku"

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Mereka juga bilang aku sangat tidak cocok bersamamu karena aku bodoh! Seharusnya.. seharusnya mereka tidak berhak berkata begitu!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dongkol sekali rasanya ketika mengingat hal barusan.

Sedangkan Jongin terkekeh geli mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Oh Tuhan kenapa Sehun harus terlahir selucu ini sih?

"Kenapa tertawa?" Bentak Sehun ketus.

Tawa Jongin terhenti, terganti dengan seulas senyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat mengelus perlahan surai madu Sehun. Ia tau, bahkan pernah mendengarnya sendiri. Dan Jongin berharap _ketidakpekaan_ Sehun akan membuatnya tak pernah menyadari hal ini. Tapi ia salah, lambat laun _namja_-nya pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Mestinya Sehun sadar bahwa Jongin mencintainya tanpa batas dan alasan. Ia tidak perlu kata-kata tak penting dari siapapun karena yang ia tau.. bahwa ia mencintai sosok Sehun bagaimanapun dirinya.

"Hanya ingat satu hal dan kau tidak akan terganggu dengan apapun itu.."

Sehun terdiam. Menatap Jongin yang tengah menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu bagaimanapun dirimu.."

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, ketika hari pembagian hasil ulangan matematika kembali datang. Sehun duduk dikursinya dengan meremas kedua tangannya. Dan begitu namanya diucapkan _seonsaengnim_ Sehun buru-buru berjalan kedepan dan menerima kertas ulangannya dengan perasaan gugup bukan main. Tapi Sehun bisa melihat Geum _Seonsaengnim_ sempat tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Padahal sebelumnya gurunya yang satu itu bahkan tak melihat ke arahnya ketika membagikan kertas ulangan miliknya.

.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, hampir seluruh siswa yang ada dikelasnya menjatuhkan _atensi_ penuh mereka kearah Sehun. Pekikan mengagetkan diikuti derap langkah tak sabaran yang menggema bahkan disaat _seonsaengnim_ belum benar-benar selesai mengucapkan 'selamat sore'.

Hati Sehun berdebar-debar ia benar-benar tidak sabaran memberitahu Jongin soal ini. Kepalanya melingak-linguk kesegala arah. Berusaha menemukan dimana _namja_nya berada.

Dan ketika Sehun menemukan siluet Jongin buru-buru saja ia berlari bahkan hingga tersandung dan terjatuh diatas lantai. Senyum lima jari diwajahnya tak juga sirna. Malah semakin lebar ketika melihat Jongin tepat dihadapannya.

"Lihat ini!"

Jongin mengambil selembaran kertas itu dan berakhir dengan mengusak rambut Sehun dengan senyum. Kedua mata Sehun menyipit sempurna menyadari Jongin tersenyum padanya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, membantunya bangkit dari posisi terduduknya diatas lantai.

"Jadi? Berhasil?"

Sehun mengangguk kuat. "Bukan nilai sempurna tapi seperti yang kau bilang hanya cukup melewati angka delapan. Dan taraa disini tertulis sembilan puluh Jongin!"

Jongin semakin terkekeh melihat Sehun yang nampak sangat bersemangat.

"Jadi, aku minta hadiahku!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Traktir aku bubble tea selama satu minggu.. ahh tidak tidak.. dua minggu! Ya dua minggu!"

"Hanya itu saja?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Meletakan jari telunjuknya diatas dagunya. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Sehun yang menarik tengkuk Jongin. Memulai sebuah ciuman singkat ditengah koridor sekolah.

"Itu hadiah untukmu.."

Dan Jongin bersumpah itu adalah lampu hijau untuk dirinya melakukan hal yang sama dikemudian hari.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

**A/N : Sebenernya gue sempet memutuskan untuk berenti apdet di FFn, karena satu FF gue pernah kena hapus random sama pihak FFn.. -_-**

**Tapi kemudian setelah difikir-fikir gue bingung mau ngeshare dimana?! Wkwk**

**Dan Ini series lain (Bukan Sequel) dari library, karena keingintahuan gue yang pengen coba2 buat series..**

**Dan akan apdet kalo ide-idenya udh meloncat-loncat/? Didalem otak..**

**/.\ #tutup mata**

**Jujur gue malu sendiri bacanya, gatau malu karena tulisannya yg acak adul atau karena ceritanya.. wkwk**

**Yoo~ mind to review.. (cukup berikan satu tetapi sepanjang jalan kenangan karena gue suka banget review yang panjang2 + somvlak lumayan buat hiburan)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cooking!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Berawal dari keinginan menggebunya untuk membuatkan Jongin bekal setiap hari -sedikit terpengaruh dari drama yang sering ditontonnya- hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang mendaftar menjadi salah satu anggota _Klub Memasak_ di sekolah. Meskipun pada awalnya ia sempat ragu, -memangnya siapa yang tidak akan berfikir berkali-kali, ketika kau mengintip di dapur sekolah yang merupakan tempat resmi Klub Memasak yang terdapat disana adalah namja-namja dengan ukuran tubuh mungil sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirimu?!

Namun sekali lagi Sehun sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Jongin. Jadi, apapun itu selama ia melakukannya untuk kekasihnya, Jongin. Sehun akan menepis semua _opini-opini negative_ yang bersarang dipikirannya.

Baginya, membuat Jongin semakin mencintainya adalah harga mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan perkenalan dirinya, Sehun berjalan kesana kemari mengambilkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake. Peraturan pertama Klub ini adalah semua anggota baru wajib mengenal semua bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Membuat cake ataupun makanan sehari-hari. Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan menyuruh mereka mengambilkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Astaga Oh Sehun ini garam, aku kan bilang gula" Do Kyungsoo, ketua Klub memasak menepuk pelan dahinya. Ia berfikir bukankah garam dan gula terlihat sangat berbeda?

"Ehehe _sunbae mianhae_.." Sehun meringis tertawa garing.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Yasudah sekarang ambil kursi dan duduk didepanku, perhatikan yang aku lakukan"

Sehun mengangguk mantap, menarik satu buah kursi dan meletakannya tepat dihadapan _counter_ tempat Kyungsoo memasak.

"Engg ini apa _Sunbaenim_?" Tanya Sehun mengangkat botol kecil dengan bubuk putih didalamnya.

"Itu namanya _baking powder_-"

"Gunanya?"

"Makanya biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dulu Sehun"

"Ehehe mianhae aku hanya terlalu bersemangat!"

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti "Bersemangat?" Tanyanya mulai tertarik. Sebelum kembali fokus pada kegiatannya membuat adonan kue.

Sehun mengangguk kuat "Tentu saja!"

"Pasti untuk kekasihmu.."

"Ehh?" Senyum Sehun memudar digantikan dengan rona merah yang menyepuh dikedua pipinya.

"Ahahaha aku benar ya?"

Sehun menunduk kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pasti dia orang yang sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti dirimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan menggerakan sedikit lengan kanannya. Tadi, sewaktu membantu Kyungsoo membuat _chesse cake _tanpa sengaja ia menumpahkan adonan yang sudah selesai dibuat. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa mereka harus membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh anggota baru yang begitu merepotkan bernama Oh Sehun. Dan harus membuat adonan cakenya dari awal.

Alhasil sekarang tangannya benar-benar terasa pegal. Apalagi tadi saat akan mengangkat loyang kue dari dalam _microwave_ Sehun lupa memakai sarung tangan tebalnya. Hingga akhirnya tangannya memerah karena panas.

Untung saja Kyungsoo namja yang sabar jadi, ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang kecerobohan Sehun. Hanya saja ia agak khawatir jika kecerobohannya semakin parah dan semakin melukai dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menghitam, Sehun sempat memekik kaget sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar saat aroma tubuh yang begitu dikenalnya menyeruak memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Jongin!"

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sehun, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Sehun.

"Melamun apa, _heum_?"

"Tidak melamun.."

"Kalau aku tidak menutup matamu mungkin kau akan jatuh terjerembab ditangga karena tidak fokus.."

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dan mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di ujung tangga. Sebuah senyum bodoh terkembang dibibir tipisnya ketika ia menyadari kebodohannya. Ahh dia lupa kalau Jongin adalah namja yang sangat pintar.

"Apa yang mengusikmu, _eum_?"

"Ehehe rahasia! Kau tidak boleh tau!"

"Astaga main kucing-kucingan denganku, _eoh_?"

Sehun tertawa girang mendengar nada bicara Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo _Sunbae_!"

Seorang _namja_ bermata bulat itu menoleh begitu namanya diteriakan dengan begitu kencang dikoridor sekolah. Dan kedua retina matanya mendapati seorang namja dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya berlari kearahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hosh.. hosh" Sehun mengatur nafasnya menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut dan menatap Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

"_Sunbae_ mau ke Klub kan? Ayo bersama!"

Astaga jadi hanya karena itu?! _Namja_ dihadapannya ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan.

.

.

.

.

"_Mianhae_ Jonginie, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Eumm ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan dulu, dan akan saangaaat lama!"

"Apa ini tentang rahasia itu?"

"Ehehe bagaimana ya?!"

"Baiklah kalau belum mau cerita, katakan padaku jika rahasiamu itu sudah selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku tau kau tidak akan berani pulang sendirian"

"Siap kapten!"

.

.

"Kekasihmu?" Suara Kyungsoo membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak sebelum kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ehehe.." Sehun nyengir dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kita mulai sekarang?"

"_Ne_!" Seru Sehun berapi-api.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu ketika Jongin menjemput Sehun di gerbang sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi mengingat 'sangaaat lama' yang dimaksud Sehun adalah tiga jam setelah pelajaran formal selesai. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengabadikan moment ketika retina matanya melihat Sehun tengah berjongkok digerbang sekolah layaknya _puppy_ yang tersesat. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena Sehun mungkin tidak akan menyukainya.

"Aku lapar.." Gerutu Sehun, menatap Jongin dalam.

Jongin tertawa pelan, usianya sudah sembilan belas tahun tetapi mengapa ia begitu lucu ketika meminta makan seperti saat ini.

"Lapaar Jonginnie..!"

"Ingin makan apa, _eum_?"

"Ramyun? Sepertinya aku ingin makan ramyun.."

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata sipit Sehun membesar ketika semangkuk penuh ramyun baru saja datang dimejanya. Uap panas yang dihasilkan ramyun itu mengepul layaknya asap. Dengan cekatan Sehun mengambil sumpit disebelah mangkuk dan mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi kegiatan makannya terhenti ketika ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Jongin hanya diam saja sambil melihatnya makan. Tidak ada makanan apapun dihadapan pemuda _tan_ itu. Apa ia hanya memesan satu ramyun saja?

Sehun menggulung ramyunnya, dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi menyodorkannya didepan mulut Jongin memaksanya untuk memakan ramyun dari sumpitnya.

"Kau harus makan! Kau kan tinggal sendiri, pasti jadwal makanmu tidak teratur! Makanya kau harus banyak makan!"

Sehun kembali berkutat menggulung-gulung ramyunnya. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan Sehun barusan. Dikunyahnya perlahan ramyun yang Sehun suapkan untuk dirinya.

Hanya disaat-saat tertentu saja Sehun akan terlihat dewasa. Yeah tapi hanya sedikit. Karena coba kita lihat beberapa menit lagi ia pasti akan berubah.

"Jadi, apa rahasia yang kau maksud itu, aku sudah boleh tau?" Tanya Jongin seraya menerima suapan dari Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan "Tentu saja belum! Tunggu sampai aku berhasil dulu!"

Jongin mengeryit semakin heran "Berhasil soal apa?!"

Sehun kembali menggeleng "Aku tidak akan terjebak! Kau pasti sedang berusaha membuat aku memberitahukanmu!"

_Namja tan_ dihadapannya terkekeh geli, reaksi Sehun malah terlihat lucu dimatanya. "_Eohh_? Siapa bilang?"

"Kau sudah sering melakukan hal itu, jadi aku tidak akan pernah tertipu lagi!" Sehun mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya membuat gesture mengejek Jongin.

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya semenjak Sehun mendeklarasikan untuk tidak memberitahukan rahasianya pada Jongin dan tidak akan pernah tertipu lagi. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan meminimalkan angka bertatap wajah dengan Jongin. Tapi, dasar Sehun yang memang tidak bisa untuk tidak menemui kekasih _tan_nya itu justru ia yang seringkali menghampiri Jongin dikelasnya. Padahal sebelum dan setelahnya ia selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin terlalu sering bertemu Jongin sampai rahasianya berhasil. Mungkin lain kali kata apapun yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya akan sulit dipercaya Jongin.

Sore itu saat jam pelajaran baru berakhir limabelas menit yang lalu. Sehun bergegas menuju ruang Klub. Hari ini adalah hari percobaan pertamanya membuat cake. Tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo tentunya. Sunbaenya itu hanya akan memperhatikannya dan mengoreksi sedikit kesalahannya nanti. Yeah semoga saja memang hanya sedikit kesalahan.

Meskipun hatinya benar-benar tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ketika dia baru saja sampai didepan pintu ruang Klub. Dengan semangat penuh ia memutar kenop pintu dah mendorongnya pelan.

Namun kemudian yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah hal yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat lucu saat _atensi_ kedua orang didalam sana tertuju pada satu-satunya kebisingan yang baru saja Sehun hasilkan.

Satu _namja_ yang lebih kecil melambaikan tangan padanya sambil menyerukan namanya.

"Jonginnie!"

"Kenapa bisa disini? Astaga!"

Sehun berlari mendekati keduanya, bola matanya berputar kekanan dan kekiri dengan gelisah. Jongin belum boleh tau tentang rahasianya kenapa dia malah ada disini!

"Jadi, ini rahasiamu?" Alis Jongin bertautan, Pemuda _tan_ itu sudah berkali-kali bilang bahwa Sehun adalah tipe seseorang yang akan dengan mudah terbaca. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia sudah tau rahasia apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun. Ia memang berusaha menutupinya tapi gerak-geriknya mengungkapkan semuanya dengan terang-terangan. Tidakkah kalian berfikir bahwa _namja_ manis itu terlihat begitu lucu?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. Kembali keacara _mengambeknya_, Ia benar-benar merasa kesal. Kenapa Jongin selalu tau apapun tentangnya _sih_? Apa Tuhan tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menyimpan sebuah rahasia untuk Jongin.

"Tidak asik!" Sehun menggerutu kesal.

"Apanya yang tidak asik, _heum_?"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya "Habisnya..! Kau kan belum boleh tau!"

"Oke, kalau begitu anggap saja aku tidak tau"

"Tidak bisa! Kau kan sudah tau bagaimana caranya aku menganggap bahwa kau tidak tau!" Sehun bersungut-sungut.

Jongin terkekeh, menarik pinggang ramping Sehun mendekat padanya. Berkat sifat _moody_-nya yang tiba-tiba mencuat kepermukaan sudah dapat ditebak ia dengan seenaknya membatalkan latihan eksklusifnya dengan Kyungsoo, dan hanya karena Jongin mengetahui rahasianya sebelum Sehun menghendakinya. Andai ia tau yang sebenarnya, bahwa Jongin bahkan sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apa!" Jawab Sehun sangar.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan masakan buatanmu, bagaimana ini?" Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun mencium pipinya lembut. Dan Jongin bersumpah bahwa rona merah dikedua pipi Sehun membuatnya ingin menggigitnya sekarang juga.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau ingin aku membuat apa untukmu?"

"_Eumm_, apa saja. Apapun itu asalkan kau yang membuatnya aku akan memakannya!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan belajar dengan giat mulai saat ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bersumpah jika tau tantangannya seminggu yang lalu, akan menghasilkan tatap wajah yang hanya sekali dalam satu hari dengan kekasih manisnya. Ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Jongin berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok disebelahnya. Menyimpan sebelah tangannya dalam saku celananya.

Menunggu.

Oke, mungkin ini adalah hal yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup. Tapi berbeda jika itu untuk Oh Sehun. Ini hanya berlaku untuk Oh Sehun. Ia tidak akan mungkin tega membiarkan Sehun pulang malam sendirian. Terlebih lagi, menurut cerita Kyungsoo mengenai beberapa minggu Sehun bersama Klub mereka sudah lebih dari lima kali Sehun membuat dirinya sendiri terluka. Pantas saja ia melihat telapak tangan Sehun memerah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ahh benar-benar ceroboh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja menunjukan dirinya dihadapan Jongin setelah dua jam yang lalu berkutat dengan klubnya. Wajahnya berbinar senang menatap Jongin.

Jongin menegakkan dirinya ketika ia mendapati Sehun dihadapannya. Tangannya beralih menyingkirkan helaian poni Sehun yang menutupi keningnya. Terlihat lepek karena peluh.

"Lelah?"

Sehun mengangguk "Tapi aku senang! Hari ini aku belajar sangat banyak hal"

"Benarkah? Sampai dimana perkembanganmu?"

Sehun mengetukan jemarinya didagu. "Aku sudah hampir bisa membuat chesse cake sendiri!"

Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun perlahan, tersenyum tipis.

"Beberapa hari lagi pasti aku sudah bisa membuat cake sendiri!"

"Aku menunggu.."

Sehun meraih tengkuk Jongin kemudian mencium pipinya lembut. "Ayo pulang!"

Jongin kembali tersenyum, menggenggam jemari Sehun erat. Mulai melangkah diikuti Sehun disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin menginap dirumahmu malam ini boleh tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Sehun ingin menghampiri Jongin dikelasnya, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat seru. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin tahu.

Sejak awal, saat ia mendapati Jongin berada diruang klub memasak dan terlihat akrab dengan Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ ia sudah ingin bertanya. Tapi memang dasar ingatannya yang buruk ia selalu melupakan hal itu.

_'Aku akan bertanya pada Jongin nanti'_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat, pelajaran sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih betah berada disekolah, tepatnya si ruang Klub. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun gagal dengan latihannya bersama Kyungsoo maka saat ini ia membayarnya dengan seminggu penuh berlatih. Karena ia sadar bahwa sifat _ogah-ogahan_nya yang terkadang muncul selalu membawa pengaruh buruk pada sekitarnya.

Jemaru lentik itu mengolesi krim dengan sangat hati-hati disekitar pinggir _chesse cake_nya. Bukan ukuran yang besar. Lagipula Kyungsoo akan merasa begitu kejam jika meminta sehun untuk membuat cake dengan ukuran yang langsung besar. Bersyukurlah kau Oh Sehun mendapatkan guru privat seperti Kyungsoo.

Dan saat tahap terakhirnya selesai. Sehun mengusap peluh di keningnya. Selanjutnya ia memekik senang melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Berhasil, _Sunbae_ aku berhasil!" Sehun berseru senang saat mendapati cake yang dibuatnya selama empat puluh lima menit yang lalu terlihat sangat cantik. Tidak gosong. Tidak berantakan. Ahh bagaimana rasanya?

Langkah Sehun menggema, tak lama setelahnya ia kembali dengan Jongin yang ada digenggamannya.

"Kau harus mencobanya!"

Jongin meraih sendok yang Sehun sodorkan padanya. Tapi kemudian ia mengembalikan sendok itu pada Sehun membuat namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir bahwa Jongin baru saja menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tapi sebelum Sehun sempat kesal pada _namja tan_ itu. Ia kembali dibuat bersemu olehnya.

"Suapi aku"

Sehun memotong sedikit cake buatannya dan menyuapkannya pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Ujar Sehun tak sabar.

"Kau harus membuatkan bekal untukku setiap hari.."

Jongin meraih tengkuk Sehun menciumnya kilat "Aku menyukainya!"

Sehun bersemu. Hingga sebuah deheman membuatnya tersadar.

"Ia belajar sangat giat Jongin-ah" Puji Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga pasti mengambil banyak andil 'kan. _Gomawo_ Kyungsoo-ah!"

Mereka mengobrol memang layaknya sudah mengenal sangat lama. Sedangkan Sehun dengan cekatan mencoba cake buatannya. Tersenyum manis ketika potongan cake buatannya melumer didalam mulutnya. Terasa begitu manis. Lupakan sejenak rasa penasarannya akan kedekatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo _sunbae_.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh hari berlalu sejak Sehun mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil memasak. Ia selalu membawakan bekal untuk Jongin setiap hari tanpa terkecuali. Pernah satu kali ia terlambat karena tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya membuatkan bekal untuk Jongin. Dan setelahnya gerutuan sepanjang hari akan menemani hari Jongin. Tapi, Jongin benar-benar tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun juga _namja_ manis itu melakukan hal seperti itu demi dirinya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keduanya terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau dengan Sehun yang bersandar pada bahu Jongin. Membincangkan topik ringan yang mampu membuat keduanya semakin merasa saling melengkapi. Sehun yang banyak bicara ini itu dan Jongin dengan tipe pendengar nomor wahid.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti saat ini.

"Jonginnie.." lantunan suara Sehun membuyarkan keduanya.

"Aku ingin tanya, sebenarnya sudah lama tapi aku selalu lupa.."

"Apa, heum?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat "Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo _sunbae_ apa, sih? Setahuku kalian kan tidak berada didalam satu kelas. Tapi kenapa bisa terlihat sangat akrab?"

"Ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Cemburu ya?"

"Ke-kenapa malah bertanya begitu!"

"Jadi, benar cemburu nih?"

"Kau kan kekasihku!"

"Jadi?"

"Iya aku cemburu!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dasar Jongin bodoh! Sudah tau cemburu malah berkata begitu!

"Kau menyebalkan!" Gumam Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh puas, Sehun benar-benar lucu ketika menunjukan kekesalannya seperti itu. Dan Jongin sangat menyukainya. Sehun bergerak dalam duduknya, berpindah dihadapan Jongin sambil menyamankan posisinya yang saat ini bersandar pada dada kekasihnya.

"Sudah jangan tertawa! Jawab pertanyaanku Jonginnie.."

Sehun mulai merengek, menarik-narik kemeja Jongin.

"Hubungan Kyungsoo sunbae denganmu? Kalian teman lama atau bagaimana!" Sehun bertanya ketus karena mendapati Jongin masih saja terkekeh. Kenapa Jongin berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan sih!

.

"Kyungsoo itu mantan kekasihku!"

Hening sejenak.

"APA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N : without conflict, just Fluff. This is never ending story. XD**

**Yo review yoo~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya Sehun sangat ingin menganggap bahwa pernyataan Jongin beberapa hari lalu adalah semilir angin yang datang kemudian berlalu. Namun jauh dari harapannya, faktanya kini tiap kali ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kyungsoo suasana canggung menguar bebas seenaknya. Persepsinya akan apa yang dikatakan Jongin beberapa hari lalu mengenai dua suku kata yang berhasil membuatnya gelisah sendiri, _'mantan kekasih'_ dalam konteks mantan sepasang kekasih begitu banyak moment yang paling tidak tercipta dan tersimpan dengan baik dalam kenangan Jongin. Dan kenangan yang hanya Jongin seorang yang tau itu membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana jika maksud dari sepasang kekasih Jongin dan Kyungsoo dimasa lalu adalah seperti apa yang dijalaninya dengan Jongin saat ini? _Opsi_ yang paling mutlak terjadi adalah ia bukan lagi yang pertama untuk Jongin.

.

Andai ia tau bahwa bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya juga tak begitu ambil pusing, yang terpenting untuk _namja_ dengan ukuran tubuh mungil itu hanya ia dan Jongin sudah tak lagi terikat oleh apapun.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, berbeda dengan Sehun. Salah satu lagi kelemahan Sehun adalah bahwa _namja_ manis itu sangat mudah terpengaruh. Apalagi terlalu banyak yang membuat namja itu gelisah dan ketakutan. Selalu saja ada hal yang membuatnya akan _uring-uringan_ seharian.

Mungkin juga karena ia takut kalau Jongin akan kembali lagi pada Kyungsoo. _Hell yeah! _Meskipun setiap hari Jongin selalu melontarkan kata-kata _cheesy_ meyakinkan Sehun bahwa hanya dirinya saja yang Jongin cintai sekarang dan esok.

Ketika Oh Sehun mulai menganggap serius sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan maka saat itu juga perjuangan ekstra Kim Jongin akan dimulai. Karena bagaimanapun juga Oh Sehun Itu sangat kekanakan. Ia selalu sulit untuk berfikir _masa bodo'_. _Baginya apapun berhak mendapatkan perhatian lebih termasuk soal ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama, Jongin dan Kyungsoo _sunbae_ berada dalam line yang sama, lantai yang sama, angkatan yang sama, sifat yang hampir sama, dan pernah berada dalam suatu hubungan yang sama dengannya dan Jongin.

Kedua, dengan intensitas bertemu yang lebih sering, seperti bertemu dikoridor, Sehun benar-benar takut Jongin akan kembali jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo _sunbae_.

Ketiga, sifatnya yang manja dan sifat Kyungsoo sunbae yang dewasa pengertian dan pandai memasak tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Jongin akan memutuskan kembali.

Kelima,

Ehh sampai berapa tadi dia menghitung?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat tatanan helai kecoklatannya sedikit berantakan. Biasanya ia akan memarahi Jongin ini itu ketika Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tapi, memikirkan Jongin malah membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Duhh~!

.

.

.

Sehun masih berada dalam _misi untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hubungannya dan Jongin_. Dirinya akan selalu berubah menjadi sedikit berbeda -Sehun hanya menyangkal untuk bilang itu aneh dan idiot- seperti berada didepan kelas Jongin untuk menjemput sendiri kekasihnya itu.

Menggunakan alasan apapun untuk selalu bersama Jongin termasuk berpura-pura sakit. Singkatnya ia pernah berpura-pura sakit saat tau kelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo sunbae akan berada dalam satu kegiatan yang sama dipelajaran olahraga.

Ia menangis seperti sakit diperutnya benar-benar terjadi. Dan meminta bahkan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk memohon agar Jongin tetap tinggal, menemaninya di UKS. Berbeda dengan perpustakaan Sehun lebih menyukai UKS karena, benar! Tidak ada penjaga perpustakaan bertubuh gempal yang suka sekali mengomel padanya itu disana.

.

.

.

.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun tengah berbaring di atas ranjang UKS dengan Jongin yang duduk disebelah ranjangnya.

Dalam hati Sehun bersorak senang saat tau bahwa Jongin langsung melesat menghampirinya di UKS begitu mendengar Sehun terjatuh gara-gara sebuah bola basket yang dengan tidak elitnya mendarat dikepalanya. Ugh~!

Sungguh kali ini ia benar-benar sakit. Bukan pura-pura sakit. Sehun mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sedikit yeah licik.. ketika memutuskan untuk membohongi Jongin. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar gelisah waktu itu.

.

.

"_Appo_.." Sehun meringis ketika jemarinya dengan sengaja menyentuh dahinya yang terluka dan lebam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa terkena bola basket akan menjadi sesakit ini, apa karena tadi sebelum itu ia sempat terantuk ujung meja ya?

Maksud hati hanya ingin memeriksa bagaimana keadaan dahinya sekarang ia justru tak berhenti meringis. Astaga ini seperti terus berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya menatap Jongin agar _namja_ itu memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu ceroboh Sehun?" Jongin berujar sambil meraih helaian rambut Sehun untuk dielusnya.

"Mana aku tau kalau aku akan terantuk meja lalu terkena lemparan bola basket, kalau aku boleh memilih juga aku tidak mau! Ini sakit!" Sehun mendengus. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada hamparan rumput diluar jendela UKS.

Jongin terkekeh, selalu saja ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu yang membuatnya geli. Ditambah dengan nada ketusnya yang semakin terdengar lucu.

"Apa yang lucu sih Jongin!"

Sehun kembali mendengus.

"Kau ini seperti gadis yang sedang PMS saja, sensitif sekali.." Jongin tertawa diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aku laki-laki Jongin!"

"Hmm" Jongin hanya bergumam singkat menanggapi perkataan Sehun barusan. Tangannya kembali mengelus dengan sayang kepala Sehun, memainkan helaian rambutnya yang begitu halus. "Aku tau.."

Nyatanya terlalu lama terdiam membuat Sehun tak tahan. Baginya sepuluh menit tanpa percakapan apapun dengan Jongin benar-benar membosankan. Dan ia begitu tak menyukai hal itu.

"Jongin!"

"Ya?"

"Dahiku sakit! Sungguh sakit Jongin, ini terus berdenyut-denyut!"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat sambil tersenyum menatap Sehun. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menikmati wajah manis Sehun. Bagaimanapun ekspresinya, apapun kekonyolan yang diperbuat olehnya. Jongin akan selalu menyukainya dan tak akan pernah bosan ataupun merasa terganggu.

Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya, menyingkirkan helaian surai Sehun yang menutupi dahinya. Mengecup lembut tepat dibagian yang terluka. Dan menurut Sehun tidak ada obat yang lebih manjur dibandingkan dengan kecupan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh belajar diperpustakaan!" Kalimat final dengan arti paksaan itu meluncur dengan begitu mudahnya dari bibir plum Sehun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada. Menatap Jongin serius. Seolah Jongin baru saja berbuat sesuatu yang patut untuk dimintai pertanggung jawaban. Padahal pada kenyataannya Jongin hanya akan pergi keperpustakaan untuk mencari beberapa buku _referensi_. Ia sudah berada ditingkat akhir ingat?!

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Ini benar-benar tidak jelas Sehun. Setidaknya berikan aku satu alasan. Jadi aku dapat mengerti"

"Kau tidak harus mengerti Jongin!"

"Astaga Oh Sehun. Aku hanya akan pergi keperpustakaan sebentar lalu aku berjanji akan kembali kemari. Oke?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencari _referensi_ untuk tugasku Sehun kalau kau seperti ini!?"

Sehun berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Beri aku satu alasan" Suara Jongin melembut.

"Kau membentakku?!"

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Ia harus bagaimana menghadapi kekasihnya ini? Ia benar-benar harus pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi melihat bagaimana kelopak mata Sehun digenangi air membuatnya tak akan tega meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Jongin mendekat, memeluk Sehun yang hampir membulirkan air matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja denganku?"

"Tidak mau! Aku benci tempat itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana _heum_?"

Keduanya terdiam. Kepala Jongin terasa begitu pening. Memikirkan Oh Sehun saja sudah dapat memberi dampak yang sedemikian ini padanya. Inginnya berlaku tegas, namun melihat wajah muram kekasihnya saja sudah akan membuatnya menjedukan kepalanya ke tembok.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin. Bergumam dengan pelan, Jongin saja tak yakin ia benar-benar mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Jonginnie~!"

"Aku tidak akan keperpustakaan kalau kau memang tidak suka"

Dan Jongin memang lebih memilih mengedepankan Oh Sehun dibanding dirinya sendiri.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jongin. Tidakkah Jongin sadar bahwa dirinya sedang memberikan pemuda tan itu kesempatan? Kenapa lelaki itu sangat tidak peka sih!

"Sekarang beritahu aku alasannya?"

Sehun terdiam. "Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak menertawakan aku!"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Habisnya kalau diperpustakaan aku kan tidak bisa mengawasimu, nanti kalau kau selingkuh disana aku jadi tidak tau"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jadi hanya karena itu? Hei siapa juga yang mau selingkuh dari Sehun?

"Kau cemburu?"

"Kau pasti menganggap aku aneh!"

"Cemburu pada siapa?"

"Aku tau aku memang aneh! Ya sudah kalau Jonginnie ingin pergi ke perpustakaan pergi saja sana. Aku tidak akan melarangnya.."

"Kyungsoo?"

Sehun terdiam, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin. Wajahnya berubah murung. Ragu-ragu ia mengangguk sangat pelan.

"Kau pernah dekat dengan Kyungsoo _Hyung_. Bahkan pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo _Hyung_ juga lebih baik daripada aku. Kyungsoo _Hyung_ pandai memasak, pintar, dewasa, tubuhnya mungil, dia juga lucu. Jonginnie pasti suka. Berbeda sekali dengan aku kan?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Aku kan takut kalau Jonginnie kembali pada Kyungsoo _Hyung_"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Astaga bagaimana bisa ia berfikir Jongin mungkin saja kembali pada Kyungsoo. Baginya bahkan hanya Oh Sehun seorang saja yang sangat ia cintai. Dan bisakah Oh Sehun mengurangi sedikit saja kadar kelucuan dalam dirinya? Jongin bisa benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya nanti.

"Aku aneh ya?!"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia justru sangat senang. Dengan begini saja itu berarti menunjukan bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya.

"Terimakasih.. Itu berarti kau menyayangiku kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kalau kau ingin belajar di perpustakaan aku tidak akan melarang~!"

Jongin menoleh. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bukankah semenit yang lalu ia dengan kukuh tidak memperbolehkan Jongin ke perpustakaan?

"Bukankah tadi.."

"Aku tidak akan melarang Jonginnie~!"

Jongin mengeryit heran. Apalagi sekarang?

"Aku tau kau hanya mencintaiku, aku benarkan?" Sehun berkata seraya menundukan kepalanya, menendang beberapa kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia tidak berani melihat Jongin. Takutnya ia tidak dapat menahan kedua pipinya untuk tidak menyepuh merah. Ahh dia kan habis mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan!

Sedangkan Jongin sama sekali tak menjawab. Hanya terus menatap Sehun yang tidak juga mengangkat kepalanya. Ia butuh melihat ekspresinya sekarang juga.

Tangannya mengangkat dagu Sehun. Membuat kedua mata kecoklatan Sehun balas menatap dalam kedua matanya.

Haruskah ia menciumnya di tengah kerumunan manusia di persimpangan jalan ini?

Sehun menutup rapat kedua bibirnya. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan Jongin terlalu dalam membuatnya benar-benar merasa malu.

"Jo-jongin?"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang"

Perkataan Jongin yang bagai bisikkan itu terbawa memasuki rongga telinganya. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin membelai seluruh wajahnya. Jongin, _namja_ itu benar-benar...

Ahh Sehun merasa begitu sulit menjelaskannya. Satu saja, ia bersyukur memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeram frustasi saat -lagi dan lagi- ia dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara masuk atau tidak kedalam perpustakaan. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat Jongin berjalan kemari tadi ia mungkin tidak akan mau berada dihadapan pintu perpustakaan ini. Ugh! Ia jadi agak menyesal memperbolehkan Jongin untuk ke perpustakaan. Oke, mungkin ini akan mudah. Hanya harus masuk kemudian ia akan menghampiri Jongin ditempat biasanya ia membaca. Terdengar sangat mudah, kan?

Hingga tubrukan keras pada bahunya membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Melihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah malas.

"Kau mau masuk tidak, jangan menghalangi jalan!"

Ah! Ia lupa.

"Ma-maaf, kau bisa masuk duluan.." Sehun bergumam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Menyusahkan saja!"

Wajah Sehun berubah kesal. Siapa yang dia sebut menyusahkan, hah! Sehun tidak pernah menyusahkan orang lain ingat! Ia hanya meminta bantuan orang lain. Lagipula orang-orang itu yang memang berniat membantunya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan berbaur dengan beberapa anak didalam perpustakaan. Mereka benar-benar suka menghabiskan waktu disini? Sangat aneh menurutnya~

"Kau masih tetap pendek Kyung"

Itu Jongin. Tapi tunggu sebentar, Kyung itu maksudnya Kyungsoo _sunbae_?

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dari balik rak dihadapannya. Dan apa itu! Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo _sunbae_! Tuhkan sudah ia duga!

Bibirnya bawahnya maju beberapa centi, Jongin benar-benar jahat. Seperti tokoh utama antagonis sekarang.

Sekarang lihat mereka tertawa bahagia seperti itu, ia semakin curiga! Tapi Sehun tidak tahan rasanya ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Berlama-lama disini sama saja dengan menonton perselingkuhan Jongin!

"Sehun?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo _sunbae_. Jelas sekali suara Jongin kan tidak begitu, suara Jongin itu sangat manly -menurutnya.

Masih dengan pemikirannya tentang suara manly Jongin. Sehun tidak sadar bahwa Jongin sudah berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa disini?"

Nah! Seperti itu suara Jongin. Tapi tunggu..

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Seketika itu juga angan-angan mengenai Jongin sirna digantikan dengan perasaan kesal karena adegan -mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sunbae oleh kekasih Oh Sehun bernama Kim Jongin-

"Pembohong!"

Jongin mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan pembohong. Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?

"Sepertinya dia marah padamu.." Suara Kyungsoo lalu menyadarkannya. Melihat Oh Sehun sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Dan _namja_ mungil itu hanya mengarahkan tangannya pada pintu keluar.

"Ia sudah berlari keluar tadi, kau melamun saja"

Jongin memutar otaknya mencari jawaban atas tuduhan Sehun tadi. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ahh pasti karena Sehun melihat dia bersama Kyungsoo, kenapa dia berubah jadi sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini?

"Kurasa ia cemburu padaku.. mungkin dia melihatmu melakukan ini padaku.." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan mengusak rambut Jongin. Menunjukan maksud ucapannnya "Kekekeke~ kenapa dia lucu sekali Jongin. Bahkan aku sudah benar-benar tidak menyukaimu!"

"Kyung, aku harus pergi. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar harus diberi penjelasan.."

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu kalau Sehun masih tidak percaya"

.

.

.

.

"Jongin sudah tidak mencintaiku!"

"Jongin jahat!"

"Aku membencimu!"

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Mengerutkan hidungnya. Seperti kurang setuju dengan kata-katanya barusan. _'Aku masih mencintai Jongin~'_

"Jongin kan tampan~" Sehun cekikikan sendiri memikirkannya. Ahh kenapa Jongin bahkan masih saja bisa menghipnotisnya meskipun dia dalam keadaan jengkel.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sebuah suara dari bawah sana membuatnya tersadar dan melongok ke bawah. Itu Jongin.

"Mau sampai kapan berada disana?"

Sehun hanya diam tak menanggapi Jongin tangannya terlipat didepan dada, merengut kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Aku minta maaf"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memaafkan Jongin. Ya, Sehun kan tidak bisa berlama-lama tanpa Jongin. Namun, tak lama setelahnya ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin.

Memilih menatap jejeran gedung dihadapannya ketimbang melihat Jongin. Ia tak mendengar derap langkah sama sekali setelahnya. Apa Jongin hanya diam saja disana tanpa ingin membujuknya?

"Oh Sehun"

Suara rendah Jongin menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kau masih meragukannya?"

Nafas Sehun terhenti sesaat, ia tersentak cukup kuat mendengar suara Jongin. Namun masih enggan membalikan tubuhnya. Membalas tatapan Jongin dibawah anak tangga disana.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah pergi kesana jika kau tidak suka.."

Suara Jongin kembali terdengar. Sehun bahkan sudah menangis sejak tadi. Ia fikir mungkin tindakannya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Jongin tidak seharusnya selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah padanya. Jongin tidak seharusnya selalu mementingkan keinginannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin, sama sekali tidak pernah ingin kehilangan Jongin.

Sehun berbalik, mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya dalam dari tempatnya. Ia masih berdiri kaku dengan tangannya yang terjuntai disisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Membersihkan sisa air mata dipipinya dengan lengan bajunya. Sebelum kakinya melangkah cepat menuruni tangga hingga tak sama sekali memperhatikan dengan benar anak tangga yang dilaluinya.

Berakhir dengan tubrukan keras antara tubuhnya dan Jongin. Jongin tersungkur dengan Sehun diatas tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat seolah takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah kenapa Sehun selalu dihantui perasaan takut akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun merasakan elusan lembut pada kepalanya. Jongin selalu tau bagaimana membuatnya tenang saat gelisah. Namja itu selalu tau dan mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Namja itu selalu berusaha mengimbangi kelakuannya yang mudah berubah. Namja itu selalu ingat apa yang dibencinya. "Aku hanya akan selalu melakukan ini untukmu Sehun"

Sehun tertegun sekali lagi memilih untuk tetap diam sambil terus memeluk Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Seruan dari belakang membuat Sehun menoleh. Dan cukup terkejut ketika tau yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan kaku tubuhnya membungkuk memberikan salam pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar ketika sudah berada dihadapannya. "Ingin temani aku minum coffee?"

"Ta-tapi _sunbae_, aku tidak suka Kopi?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita ketempat yang kau suka!"

Sehun belum menyetujui ajakan Kyungsoo saat namja yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu menariknya menuju tempat yang -mungkin- ia maksud.

.

"Darimana _Sunbae_ tau aku suka bubble tea?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar. "Pangeranmu.."

"Huh?"

"Pangeran kesayanganmu, Kim Jongin!" Rasanya Kyungsoo gemas sekali dengan ekspresi Sehun barusan.

Rona merah tipis perlahan menyepuh di kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo mencoba menggodanya terang-terangan. Tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin. Saat ia tertidur setelah menangis lumayan lama membuat Jongin cukup pegal menahan tubuhnya selama itu. Yang ia tau saat itu, ketika terbangun hari sudah mulai gelap dengan matahari yang mulai menyingsing ke arah barat.

Kyungsoo mengambil alih cukup banyak atas kejadian kemarin bukan?

"_Sunbae_" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Kyungsoo tak menjawab hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan alis berkerut. Dan Sehun cukup ragu untuk melanjutkannya. "...kemarin, maafkan aku.." menunduk dalam.

Namun ia dengar Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu keluar memang ingin mengatakan hal kemarin."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku memang dekat dengan Jongin. Hubungan kami cukup baik. Tapi, untuk kearah dimana kami pernah berada dulu aku rasa mustahil. Lagipula aku tak benar-benar mencintainya saat itu. Kau tau kan, kami baru saja mengenal saat itu dan yah begitulah, aku bahkan sudah melupakan semuanya sejak dulu. Kurasa Jongin juga sama."

Sehun terdiam.

"Percaya padaku..." Giliran Kyungsoo yang menjeda kalimatnya. Menatap iris kecoklatan Sehun dalam-dalam. "Saat ini hanya kau yang benar-benar menguasai seluruh ruang dalam hati dan fikirannya.."

Dan Sehun merasa seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya mengumpul diwajahnya. Membuatnya memerah bahkan mengalahkan buah _cherry_ sekalipun. Seolah sebuah aliran sungai baru saja mengalir dengan tenang dalam tubuhnya. Terasa begitu menenangkan. Dan terdengar sangat manis "_Su-sunbae_.."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Namun senyum tipisnya membuat Sehun ikut terdiam dan tak mampu berkata-kata.

.

.

.

.

Pelukan dari belakangnya membuat tangan Sehun terhenti. Kepalanya lantas menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati wajah Jongin tengah bersadar pada bahunya. Tangannya yang tadi melambai pada Kyungsoo perlahan turun teratur. Menatap bingung Jongin yang tiba-tiba ada disini dan memeluknya begini. Demi apapun ini jalan umum.

"Lihat!" Sehun mendengar Jongin berkata dengan tangannya yang menunjuk kearah depan. Membuatnya reflek mengikuti arah yang dimaksud.

Pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa bebas dengan seorang lelaki tinggi dihadapannya. Jauh disana. Jalanan kota kali ini entah mengapa lumayan sepi. Sehingga dalam jarak jauhpun ia masih dapat menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo.

"Mau tau siapa dia?" Jongin menoleh padanya.

"Itu kekasih Kyungsoo. Wu Yi Fan."

Dan saat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kyungsoo _namja_ itu sudah melaju bersama lelaki tinggi tadi.

"Kyungsoo _sunbae_ sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun menunduk malu, bodohnya ia sampai cemburu bahkan pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah punya kekasih. "Maafkan aku Jongin.." Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin dengan genangan air mata.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Terkadang aku butuh kau yang cemburu seperti itu Sehun"

Sehun menatap Jongin lebih dalam. Tenggelam dalam lautan iris kelamnya.

"Kau membuatku yakin, bahwa kau memang mencintaiku.. Terimakasih!"

Tangan Jongin beranjak menarik Sehun mendekat. Memiringkan wajahnya dan memberi ciuman manis pada bibir tipis kekasihnya. Membiarkan Sehun menangis sambil membalas ciumannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Jongin.

Sekali lagi mereka bahkan melupakan bahwa disana ada beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang.

Dunia akan terasa indah jika kau adalah pemeran utama dalam kisahmu.

Dan itulah Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

.

.

"Malam ini kau harus menginap diapartemenku Sehun!" Dan Jongin memaksa.

.

.

.

.

**-Selesai-**

_**A/N : Hanya menunggu review! Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya mencintai kalian~! Muahhh!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sick.**

**Library (Series)**

**Bagian Lima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Musim hujan.

Tetesan air dari langit mulai mereda, sejak menghantam bumi dua jam terakhir. Akhir-akhir ini hampir seminggu penuh anugerah Tuhan yang satu itu seolah tidak pernah absen untuk membasahi jalan-jalan di kota Seoul. Jika tidak seminggu penuh, paling tidak empat kali dalam satu minggu. Menyebabkan Sehun merengut beberapa hari terakhir.

"_Hatchoo~_"

Dan suara bersin itu sudah terdengar sejak satu minggu terakhir. Di dalam kamarnya pemuda manis yang duduk di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas itu terpaku memandangi rintik air hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Sibuk membuat pola tidak tentu diatas bidang datar transparant yang nampak berembun karena uap dingin di luar. Salah satunya,

_'Rindu Jongin-iee~_!'

Sehun mendesah.

Ia benci ketika sistem _imun_ dalam tubuhnya terganggu dan sel darah putihnya dikalahkan oleh virus virus _influenza_ yang datang seenaknya. Waktu yang seharusnya bisa ia habiskan dengan kekasihnya malah harus dihabiskannya seharian penuh di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamar. Jenuh sekali.

Suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan di kamar Sehun.

"Kenapa disana, Hun-_ah_? Kembali ke tempat tidur mu, kau kan sedang sakit." Nada suara ibunya terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Ibu–" Sehun menoleh pada ibunya. "–Kapan aku bisa masuk sekolah?"

Ibu Sehun mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Tentu saja, setelah kau sembuh.."

Sehun merengut, "Tapi... kapan?"

"Kenapa jadi bersikeras ingin pergi sekolah? Merindukan pacarmu, ya?" Sang ibu menggoda. Sedangkan objek yang digoda memerah.

Ibunya tersenyum lagi, "Kalau memang ingin bertemu pacarmu, cepat sembuh, minum obatmu dan istirahat, okay?"

Sehun mengangguk patuh, dan satu usapan terakhir dari ibunya, wanita empatpuluh tahunan itu beranjak meninggalkannya di kamar.

* * *

Sehun merengek.

"Jongin-_ie_~!"

Sebenarnya Jongin di seberang sana sedang sibuk dengan latihan soalnya menjelang ujian kelulusan. Namun, sebuah panggilan dari kekasih hatinya membuat dirinya meninggalkan semua tugasnya dan memilih menjawab telpon Sehun. Tidak sampai hati jika harus mengabaikannya, terlebih lagi, mereka jarang sekali bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan ujian hingga hanya menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk pemuda manis itu.

_"Hn? Merindukanku, manis?"_

Sehun memerah. "Jongin, bodoh!"

Dan Jongin tergelak.

_"_Jongin_,_ tidak merindukan aku?"

_"Bagaimana bisa rindu, kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku setiap malam, _sih_."_

Sekarang wajah Sehun memanas. Jongin yang menggombal begini, kenapa rasanya semakin membuatnya rindu, _ya_?

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu~" Suara Sehun mengalun manja.

_"Segera, setelah kau sembuh.."_

Sehun mendengus, kesal. "Kenapa semua orang berkata setelah aku sembuh, setelah aku sembuh."

Jongin terkekeh, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk melampiaskan rasa gemasnya pada nada suara Sehun. _"Lalu, bagaimana?"_

"Kau harusnya menjengukku, aku 'kan sedang sakit. Jongin_-ie_ sama sekali tidak datang menjengukku!"

Sehun menuding, bibir bawahnya mencebik. Alisnya berkerut, "Atau jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh!"

_"Apa kau tahu, siapa pemuda yang menuduh kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan kekasih orang lain beberapa bulan lalu? Dan berjanji tidak akan menuduh kekasihnya berselingkuh lagi setelah itu."_

"Jangan mengejekku!"

Jongin tertawa lepas. Reaksi Sehun selalu berhasil menjungkir-balikkan imagenya.

"Kenapa, sih, kau senang sekali!"

Jongin menghentikan tawanya, tersenyum tipis. _"Aku memang, berselingkuh–"_ Sehun hendak protes, _"–dengan soal ujian."_

"Ugh–" Sehun memincing curiga. "Jadi, kertas kertas ujian itu lebih baik dari aku!"

_"Secara teknis iya–"_

"Jonginnie!"

_"Tapi, secara hati–"_

Sehun terdiam, Jongin seolah mempermainkan hatinya dengan mengulur banyak waktu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan. Membuat debaran-debaran di dalam dadanya kian bergemuruh.

.

_"–Kau lebih dari sekedar kata baik. Cepatlah, sembuh. Aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu."_

.

Dan sisa malamnya ketika sambungan telpon keduanya terputus karena Jongin memintanya kembali istirahat, pada kenyataannya suhu tubuh Sehun makin memanas, namun anehnya, terasa begitu menyenangkan.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, cicitan burung di atas ranting pepohonan menambah keramaian pagi hari. Aroma _petrichor_ memenuhi ruangan di rumahnya pagi itu.

Menenangkan, sekali. Seharusnya begitu, jika saja–

"IBU, AKU SUDAH SEHAT, POKOKNYA HARUS PERGI SEKOLAH!"

–Suara memekakan telinga itu tidak memenuhi sel-sel dalam ruangan.

Sang ibu yang di teriaki oleh anak lelakinya itu menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak, kau belum sembuh benar, Sehun."

"Aku sudah sembuh!"

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari tangga, membuat semua anggota keluarganya menoleh ke arah makhluk keras kepala bernama Oh Sehun.

"Astaga! Lepaskan seragammu, pakai baju tidurmu lagi, Sehun!" Ibu berseru kaget melihat putera bungsunya bahkan sudah siap dengan pakaian seragamnya _plus_ baju hangat.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan pergi sekolah!" Sehun bersikeras. Kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah ayahnya. "Ayah~!" Dan pandangan memelas _–ala–puppy–terbuang–_ membuat sang ayah terkekeh.

"Jangan dengarkan anak itu, suamiku!"

Tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi sibuk di dapur, sudah bersidekap di depan meja makan. Memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan menghunus.

"Ayah lebih sayang mana, ibu atau aku?"

Ayahnya tersenyum menawan, persis sekali Sehun. "Tentu saja, anak ayah."

Sang ibu mendelik.

Maka, perang antara Sehun dan ibunya berakhir berkat dukungan sang Ayah. Dan kakak laki-laki Sehun terpaksa harus mengantar–jemputnya disela kesibukannya demi amanah sang ibu.

Namun,

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar–jemput aku!" Sehun kembali protes.

"Apalagi sekarang, Sehun?" Ibunya berujar putus–asa, kenapa anak laki-lakinya jadi kelewat keras kepala begini?

"_Ehem_." Kakak laki-lakinya yang terpaut lima tahun darinya berdehem misterius. "Ibu, kita serahkan saja semuanya pada lelaki tampan yang tempo hari datang ke rumah itu. Adikku ini–" Sang kakak mengerling. "–sepertinya benar-benar dilanda kerinduan luar biasa pada kekasihnya itu." Dan sang kakak tertawa luar biasa geli.

"Jadi, anak ayah sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa ayah tidak pernah lihat?" Ayahnya berjengit, matanya membesar –meskipun tidak terlalu lebar. Memandang bergantian dengan alis berkerut pada sang kakak–sang ibu–dan sang pelaku utama.

"Itu karena, ayah selalu pulang larut." Sang kakak kembali menjawab.

"Ayah, tau? Anak ayah ini benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya." Ia kembali melanjutkan dengan raut wajah super meyakinkan yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan wajah super menyebalkan. "Saat melewati kamarnya malam tadi, ku kira suara gaib yang sedang merengek itu milik makhluk astral yang berbagi tempat tinggal di rumah kita, ternyata setelah diselidiki, itu suara anak laki-laki yang merengek pada kekasihnya."

Sehun merengut kesal, dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga. "_Hyung_!"

Dan si tersangka kejahilan, tertawa luar biasa senang pagi itu.

"Bawa dia ke rumah, biarkan ayah mengenalnya." Lelaki dengan wajah tegas itu berkata lembut dengan usapan pelan pada surai Sehun. Wajah Sehun semakin memerah.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, ayah 'kan harus mengenal calon menantu ayah."

_"UHUK!"_

Kakaknya tersedak, dan Sehun terpingkal.

"A-Air!"

* * *

Sehun mengeratkan baju hangat yang ia kenakan, kakinya berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor tertutup dilantai dua –area kelas para senior– Sehun tersenyum senang, seraya melongok disalah satu ruang kelas. Ruang kelas kumpulan murid teladan, Sehun menyingkirkan tubuhnya saat beberapa seniornya meringsek masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ugh–" mata Sehun memincing. "–kemana Jongin-ie?"

Kursi pada deret kelima dekat jendela, nampak kosong tak berpenghuni.

Dan saat bel masuk berbunyi, Sehun bergegas meninggalkan kelas Jongin untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Di ujung koridor Jongin mengeryit saat mendapati siluet Sehun baru saja berbalik menuju tangga. "Hah? Bukannya anak itu masih sakit?"

* * *

Sehun merengut di balik selimut. Tatapan Jongin membuatnya sedikit takut. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Jongin bisa semenyeramkan itu.

"Jo-Jongin."

Jongin menghela napas. "Kau belum sembuh, kenapa malah masuk?"

Sehun menunduk menggenggam selimut putih itu erat. "Habisnya.." Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongin menyesal. "Jongin, benar-benar sama sekali tidak datang menjengukku–"

Jongin bukannya tidak tahu kenapa Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk sekolah disaat tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Tapi, mendengar kabar dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri bahkan di saat jam pelajaran pertama baru berlangsung empat puluh menit, berhasil memecah konsentrasinya dalam sekejap. Fokusnya terbagi, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh kekhawatirannya pada Sehun. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda _tan_ itu meminta izin untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan dengan maksud menemui Sehun.

Sekarang, lihat yang dia dapati. Wajah Sehun yang sudah pucat –karena kulitnya yang terlalu putih– terlihat semakin pucat pasi. Jongin menghela napas, "Aku pasti datang, kau hanya harus menunggu di rumah."

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya, terlihat gemetaran. "Tapi–" menarik napas dalam. "–rinduku pada Jongin tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

Dan Jongin tertegun saat itu juga.

Pelupuk matanya memberat, "sepertinya benar-benar hanya aku yang ingin bertemu.." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Jongin, sama sekali tidak rindu aku."

Dan pemuda manis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada sela-sela kakinya yang tertekuk.

Jongin tersentak, menarik tangan Sehun lembut. Membuat Sehun menghentikan isakannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Memandangnya lekat, "Aku hanya khawatir–" Jongin kembali menghela napas. "–maafkan aku. Aku hanya sangat terkejut mendengar kau tidak sadarkan diri tadi."

"Kau tidak marah? Hanya terkejut 'kan?"

Dan pertanyaan polos dari pemuda di depannya itu membuat Jongin terkekeh. Menariknya mendekat, dan memeluknya.

"Jawab aku! Jongin tidak marah 'kan?"

Jongin menggeleng, melesakan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Sehun. Merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang meninggi. "Tidak."

"Syukurlah~"

Jongin tersenyum dalam diam. "Tubuhmu panas sekali, Sehun."

Jongin merasakan Sehun mengangguk, "Panas sekali.."

Baru saja akan balas melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Jongin, lelaki _tan_ itu sudah lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya dan menegakan tubuhnya.

Sehun merengut.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah muda disekitar pipinya.

_Jonginnie itu pintar, tapi tidak peka, huh!_ Ia membatin jengkel.

"Kemari." Dan rangkulan tangan Jongin pada sekitar bahunya membuatnya tersadar. Sehun menundukan kepalanya, sebelum telapak tangan Jongin mendarat di kedua pipinya, menangkupnya penuh cinta. Keduanya bertatapan, dan Sehun selalu saja kagum dengan hitamnya bola mata Jongin, seolah sebuah gaya gravitasi menariknya masuk ke dalam sana.

"Jo-Jongin." Kedua tangannya menahan bahu Jongin yang perlahan mendekat.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di atas bibir pucatnya. Menyesapnya dalam-dalam. Sehun melenguh, kelopak matanya menutup seiring pergerakan yang Jongin lakukan. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat seragam Jongin, melampiaskan perasaannya yang membuncah tak terkendali saat lidah Jongin menggelitik belah bibirnya agar memberikannya akses untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Namun, Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya semakin kuat.

"_Enghh_!"

Telapak tangan Sehun terkepal, berusaha mendorong bahu Jongin. "Su-sudah!"

Sehun membuka matanya. Sayu. "Jo-Jongin, na-nanti tertular!"

Gerakan Jongin terhenti, kepalanya menoleh pada wajah Sehun yang terlihat lelah. Ia terdiam cukup lama, deru napas Sehun satu-satunya hal paling bising yang dapat didengarnya.

"Jo-Jongin bisa sakit, a-aku tidak mau!"

Ia terhenyak. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. "Bagi denganku, Sehun. Biarkan aku merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan."

Sehun menggeleng. Namun, kepalanya yang terasa semakin memberat membuatnya sedikit pening, detik selanjutnya ia merasakan pandangannya menghitam, dan kesadarannya terkikis habis.

* * *

Petang membawa senja datang. Semakin larut, semakin gelap, semakin dingin. Sehun baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya sejak pagi tadi Jongin membawanya pulang. Dan setelah itu ibunya tidak berhenti menasehatinya ini itu. Sehun cemberut. _Ugh!_ Pasti setelah ini dia akan di kurung di kamarnya dan hanya diperbolehkan keluar saat ingin ke kamar kecil.

"Lihat 'kan! Ibu sudah bilang kau belum sembuh benar. Astaga ibu sampai jantungan!"

"Ibu berlebihan!" Sehun protes garis keras.

"Berlebihan? Dasar anak nakal, ibumu sedang mengkhawatirkanmu dan kamu bilang itu berlebihan?"

_'Ugh! Malah semakin berlebihan.'_

"Pahit~!"

"Habiskan!"

"Tidak mau!" Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melengos saat sang ibu tetap memaksanya makan.

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Lalu mau apa, _hum_?" Suaranya melembut.

Sehun menunduk, wajahnya memanas. _'Jongin-ie~'_

Wajah Sehun memerah memikirkannya.

"Ibu biar aku menghabiskannya sendiri!" Secara drastis dan mengagetkan sikap _ogah-ogahan _Sehun beberapa detik lalu berubah menjadi penuh semangat. Dengan sigap ia menarik mangkuk bubur di pangkuan ibunya dan menyuapkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulutnya. Meskipun lidahnya tetap terasa pahit luar biasa.

_'Pokoknya harus cepat sembuh dan berkencan dengan, Jongin-ie!'_

Sang ibu terdiam, sedikit menganga. Namun, ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

* * *

Hari ini hujan tidak turun, hari yang cerah, angin yang ringan, suasana yang tentram. Desau angin bertiup pelan membuat beberapa ranting pohon ikut menari mengikuti iramanya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Sehun tersenyum riang, berlarian kecil diatas trotoar jalan. Pagi ini dengan lantang ia menolak untuk berangkat bersama Ayah atau Kakaknya. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk naik bus, dari halte bus yang berada di persimpangan jalan. Kakaknya jelas saja tidak melewatkan hal itu, dengan senyuman menggoda ia berkata,

_"Ahh~ pasti ada seseorang lainnya yang menunggumu di halte bus 'kan?"_

Dan Sehun sukses mengabaikannya.

Ia terduduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong, senyumnya mengembang ketika pandangannya terhalang sesuatu. "Jongin~!" Dan ia menoleh cepat.

Jongin tersenyum gemas mendengarnya, "Kenapa memintaku menunggu disini, _hum_? Padahal 'kan aku bisa menjemputmu di rumah." Jongin berkata pelan, menyisir lembut anak rambut Sehun.

Senyum tak biasa di tunjukan Sehun pada Jongin.

"Wah, ada apa?" Jongin mengeryit melihatnya.

Sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuh Jongin –hampir membuatnya terjungkal. "Sehun-_ah_?" Jongin berkata dengan nada terkejut.

Dan yang ditanya justru mengusak kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. "Aku senang sekali!"

"Begitukah?"

"Em, em!" Sehun mengangguk. "Senang sekali!"

"Aku senang mengetahuinya.."

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Oh iya, Jongin!"

"Hn?"

"Ayah mengundangmu makan malam–"

Jongin tersentak._ A-Ayah, Sehun?_

"–dia bilang ingin aku mengenalkan Jongin–"

Diam.

"–setelah _Hyung_ meledekku di meja makan kemarin–"

Jongin makin terdiam.

"–Ayah memaksaku membawa pacarku–"

Jongin menahan napas.

"–lalu pagi tadi saat aku memaksa untuk berangkat sendiri, Ayah bilang ingin mengundangmu makan malam bersama–"

Napas Jongin resmi terhenti.

"–Jongin pasti datang 'kan?"

Pijaran di kedua bola mata Sehun nampak bergoyang, menatapnya penuh harap.

"E-Eh?"

**_Skak–mat._**

**_._**

**.**

* * *

**_Selesai_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuapcuap: /ngumpet di ketek Jongin/ lambai lambai tangan.

Setelah memutuskan untuk menghiatuskan FF ini entah berapa lama, saya kembali! /ditendang ke alaska/

Sekarang, pertanyaan yang tersisa adalah..

..

..

Sudah berapa abad saya mengabaikan FF ini? /jumpalitan/

Ehehehehe /nyengir gaje/

Dinikmati aja ya, syukur-syukur mau leave review HAHAHAHAHA. Makasih banyak atas review kalian yang menyentuh kalbu saya /plakked/ percayalah, meskipun saya tidak membalas review kalian satu-satu, saya bacain review kalian hampir setiap harinya sambil cengar-cengir. Hehe.

_Pyong~_

* * *

**23 Mei 2015 – Rilakkumahun.**


End file.
